


In Which the Union Routs the Confederacy (Before Even Firing a Shot)

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2012 TS Secret Santa extravaganza fic, Christmas morning fic, M/M, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Blair and Jim have a skirmish over Christmas morning traditions.





	In Which the Union Routs the Confederacy (Before Even Firing a Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 TS Secret Santa extravaganza

Underneath the covers Blair's fingers traced Jim's abs lightly, until Jim's hand landed on top of Blair's and pinned it down.

"I'm asleep," Jim muttered, and Blair grinned before he leaned in to tongue the corner of Jim's lips.

"It's Christmas morning," he reminded Jim, pulling away reluctantly from Jim's mouth, "and we have presents to open, and Simon and Darryl will be here at noon, and we've still got a ton of cooking to do — and I'm really kind of hoping we have plenty of time for our Christmas morning tradition — so you'd better not be asleep."

"And which tradition would that be, Rudolph?"

Blair narrowed his eyes at Jim and flopped back down on his side of the bed. "I got over that cold last week, Jim. Comparing me to a red-nosed reindeer is not the way into my pants."

"If you were wearing any, I might be worried. Then again," Jim's hand released Blair's and his fingers walked their way teasingly down Blair's chest, pausing to circle his bellybutton before marching southwards, "probably not."

Considering that Jim's fingers were conquering all that that they touched, leaving a trail of fire behind them Sherman might have envied, Blair couldn't exactly disagree with him. He could protest, though. Through lightly clenched teeth, as Jim's fingers dipped even further south. "Jim. Our tradition? I want to —"

"We'll go downstairs later and open presents and fuck on _top_ of the Christmas tree if that's what you want, but that doesn't need to mean we can't do what I want right now, in a nice, comfortable bed. Does it?" Jim rolled over and — unfairly — set his lips and tongue to work on the side of Blair's neck, right below his ear, and… okay, Blair was lost.

"Nrrgh," he said in agreement, or — possibly — surrender, and felt the lips against his neck curve into a smile.

And later, yeah, they would open presents, and stretch out on the couch and have slow, sweet, steamy sex in front of the Christmas tree — or pile-driver sex against the wall beside the Christmas tree, Blair was flexible — and there would be plenty of time. So what, if the turkey wasn't ready before Simon and Darryl arrived? Jim had a bag of Doritos stashed in the cabinet next to the sink; Simon and Darryl could chow down on chips until the turkey got done.

Because up here, right now, the South was unquestionably rising.

And from the gleam in his eyes, Jim was pretty intent on taking it _down._ And Jim was very, very good at that.

"Nrrgh," Blair said again, and this time it was _definitely_ surrender.


End file.
